


Wrath

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean’s worried sick about Cas and Sam finds a way to fix it. But is it a good idea? Will you agree with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You woke up, sitting up straight, heart thudding in your chest. Great. You’ve had another dream about losing Sam and it always looked the same.

It was starting with him, looking at you with sadness in his eyes and then, suddenly, he was screaming in pain. Bright light was filling his body, making it glow like a lantern.

That’s when the dream always ended.

You took a deep breath, sliding from your bed and tiptoeing to the kitchen. You were surprised to see Dean up so early in the morning. Yawning, you took a closer look at him and realised that he was still wearing clothes from yesterday. He must’ve been up all night.

“Hey, Dean-o.” you greeted him with a soft smile. “Why didn’t you go to sleep?” you asked, making yourself coffee.

“Hi Y/N. I was looking for a way to get Cas out of this mess but I found a jack squat.” he answered, running his hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out, I promise.” you said, sitting on the chair near him and patting lightly his shoulder.

“I hope so. We need to bring that idiot home.” he whispered, his voice shaking and unsure.

“We will. Now, go and get some sleep. You won’t spot anything when your brain doesn’t work at all. I’ll try to find something while you get some rest.” you offered, sipping black coffee from your favourite mug.

“Maybe you’re right. But wake me up in a few hours. I can’t sleep all day. Deal?” he got up, stretching his arms and neck.

“Deal.” you smiled and moved the lore books from the other side of the table to yours. You thought that doing some research would probably help you forget about this nightmare, and, maybe, you’d be able to get a few more hours of rest.

* * *

You dug through every single book, scrap of notes or a page in the internet that Dean bookmarked. Unfortunately, you didn’t find anything but you didn’t loose your hope. You went to the Men Of Letter’s library and started picking books randomly. Maybe you’d stumble upon some clues and it’ll be enough to expell Lucifer out of the Cas’s body. You were so occupied with it that you didn’t hear Sam coming into the room.

“Hi, Y/N/.” he said, and you turned around at the sound of his voice. He looked like he was about to tell you something awful.

“What’s going on, Sam? Why do you look like you saw the Devil himself.” you asked, not realising what exactly came out of your mouth. “Oh God, I’m sorry. It’s an inappropriate joke right now.”

“It’s okay, really. But we need to talk.” he answered, lowering his gaze at the floor. Now you were worried.

“Sure, honey. What do you want to tell me?” you whispered, walking towards him and taking his hand in yours.

“I… I think I found a way to save Cas.” he stated and you sighed, relieved to finally hear some good news.

“That’s amazing! I should wake Dean and you can tell us both what you’ve figured out.” you said, grabbing his arm to drag him out of the room but he stood still. Something was definitely off.

“I have to explain this to you but you can’t tell Dean. Promise me this! He can’t know about it!” he begged desperately, his eyes watery and sad.

“Well, okay. I won’t. Now, bring it on.”

“Dean isn’t himself when Cas is not around. He didn’t realise it yet, at least I think he didn’t, but he feels something more for him. But I’m pretty sure you already know that.” he said, nervously brushing his hair out of his face.

“Of course I know that. I’m not blind. But what does it have in common with your plan?” you asked, wondering what kind of an idea he had.

“I’m.. I’m gonna find Cas and say yes to Lucifer. This way, our angel will be free, you’ll be safe and Lucifer will have his perfect vessel to conquer the world.” he admitted, his voice shaking.

“No way, Sam! Dean’s gonna be devastated when he finds out! And what about us? Are you just going to leave me? Do you think I’ll be able to live without you?” you shouted, anger boiling in your veins, making you desperate and scared. “Do I mean nothing to you? No, I’m going to tell Dean now.” you turned on your feet and were about to walk away but Sam firmly gripped your arm, forcing you to stay where you were.

“Don’t turn your back on me Y/N! You’re the only person who can help me with this. I won’t be able to do this alone, please.” he nearly cried but it only fueled your rage.

“I should’ve turned my back on you ages ago! When you lied to me and drove around with that demon bitch! When you drank demon blood and ran away from us, despite our warnings! When you left me for that Amelie chick because I was a hunter and I reminded you of Dean!” he tried to speak but you didn’t let him. “When you were doing these trials, even when you knew that they’d kill you! But I never did! I always came back to you! I was always there for you. And you, what, you’re gonna leave me? Again?” you realised that you were crying only when a warm liquid started running down your cheeks. “I’m not gonna let you do that. Either you’ll go with me and we’ll tell Dean about your plan or…” you took a deep breath before rushing out these few words. “or I’m gonna leave because I won’t be able to stand that again.”

He looked at you in shock, desperately trying to find the right words. To convince you somehow. But he wasn’t able to do so. He already made up his mind. Shaking his head slowly, he let go of your hand and hid his face in his palms.

“Oh. Okay, Sam.” you turned on your feet, trying to hold back sobs that were coming out of your mouth. “Dean is the most important person for you, I always knew that. Everybody knows that.” you laughed nervously, playing with your necklace. “Do what you need to do to save Cas. Goodbye, Sam.” you emerged out of the library, never looking at Sam again, because you knew you would come back to him. But you shouldn’t keep on ruining yourself and your feelings. It was the right thing to do.

You got in your room, quickly packed your stuff and headed out of the Bunker. Tears didn’t stop streaming down your face and now, that nightmare wasn’t a mystery anymore.


End file.
